<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck by jeagersgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663256">Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeagersgirl/pseuds/jeagersgirl'>jeagersgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Choking, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Italian Mafia, Killing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Sadism, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Party, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Shower Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Texting, Top Jean Kirstein, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeagersgirl/pseuds/jeagersgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were partying with your friends when you get a call from Hange for a mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Jean Kirstein &amp; Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean Kirstein/You, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I wouldn't mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so this is my first time writing on ao3, please excuse me if i write stuff that doesn't make sense or there is spelling mistakes.</p>
<p>this story included topics such as drugs, rape, abuse, alcohol, sex, suicide, death and such cause its a mafia story and like what do you expect so this is your warning, please leave if you aren't comfortable with that.</p>
<p>also, i suggest you listen to goosebumps by travis scott, after hours by the weekend, going bad by meek mill and idk any bad ass songs or club songs. whatever songs you would associate with yourself if you were in a mafia haha ok yeah u can read now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah for fucks sake Y/N, can't you let me win for once," Connie whines, upset at you as you beat him at pool, once again. "Sorry, no can do buddy, people are betting on me," you smirk, putting your hand out to Connie, signaling him to give you the 20 bucks you put on each other. He pulls the collar of his red hoodie and takes a 20 out of his black sweatpants pocket. "You got lucky tonight Y/N," he chuckles lightly and rubs his short-growing hair and smudges a bit of his eyeliner under his eye.</p>
<p>You glanced around the room, giving everyone a quick glance as they exchanged money. Some with big smiles and some with frowns. "Come on Connie! I put money on you and you lost, dumb baldie!" Sasha shouted, flipping Connie off. Connie stuck his tongue out at her and walked towards her giving her should a soft punch. "Oh shut up, go talk to your loverboy Nicollo," he grinned. Sasha pouted once she heard Niccolos name and pressed her palm to Connie's face, pushing him back. </p>
<p>All your friends were in the basement of Erwin's estate, you always were. It was your hangout spot, and everything happened here. From fights, to sex, to watching sad romance movies and crying. The basement was huge, it had a black sleek kitchen, a spacious living room, a few bedrooms, a whole ass pool, bathrooms and a whole lot of other rooms you couldn't name. You were in the game room currently. Jean and Eren sat on the huge black couch playing COD on the 120 inch TV in front of them. Most of the girls sat at the kitchen, drinking and laughing while the others danced, talked and listened to music. </p>
<p>"You're dog water bro," Eren shouts and Jean, mocking him and putting an L towards his forehead. Jean rolls his eyes and flips him off. </p>
<p>"You won once, don't get too cocky buddy," Jean chuckles taking a sip out of the beer on the coffee table.</p>
<p>Connie suddenly gets up shouting to get everyone's attention. "Let's get this fucking party started right? We just beat the Marleyan's asses! Let's get some drinks up in here and blast the music on!" Everyone cheers and we turn the music on, playing all our hype songs. </p>
<p>Ymir emerges from the kitchen with a packet of white powder and weed. She wore a backwards LA hat with a grey tank-top, chains and black cargo pants with red Jordan 1s. She looked looked like a stud. Following close behind her was Historia and Mikasa. Historia wore a a long white shirt which looked liked Ymirs, and a black pleated skirt with a big smile plastered over her face. Mikasa wore a black dress complimenting her body with a leather jacket, she had no expression and held an almost empty wine glass in her hand. </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure there's a bong in the kitchen cabinet. And don't forget to clean it after, you know Levi will get pissed," she said and patted Connie on the back, handing him the weed. </p>
<p>'After party' by Don Toliver starts to play and you all shout the lyrics laughing and jumping with cans and bottles of beer in your hands. At the table Reiner, Annie and Armin sat talking with a packet of coke next to them.  </p>
<p>You grabbed the packet from the table and opened it, revealing the powdery magic. You slightly tapped the white powder onto the table, careful not to make a mess. You take the credit card on the table and form a clean straight line. You snort the line and tilt your head letting out a groan as it burned a bit.</p>
<p>You place the packet back onto the table and walk towards the kitchen to grab a beer. You stare around the room again to see everyone screaming their lungs off, some were on the other side of the room smoking or doing weed and the others in the middle of the room dancing and drinking. You open the fridge and put your head in trying to find a beer when hands grip your waist. </p>
<p>"You're really fucking sexy from the back," Jean says smirking, staring at your ass where his hands begin to glide to. You giggle and respond with a 'mhm' sound and lift your head out of the fridge with a beer in your hand. </p>
<p>"Now, if you'll excuse me," you smirk at him, but he take the beer from your hand and lifts it above his head where you're not able to reach. He laughed at you, his sharp canines showing. You stared at him, annoyed and muttered to yourself. </p>
<p>Jean wore a black sweater with a chain and a necklace draping down his neck. His hair had grown a lot during the summer, it was long and suited him well. He had a few neck tattoos and his ears were pierced. His under eyes were dark, like he put eyeliner under them. He wore baggy jeans with mocha Jordan 1s.</p>
<p>"The fuck are you doing," you ask him with an annoyed look. He was taller than you so you could barely reach it. "Come get it," he cooed. You sighed and jumped onto the kitchen island and grabbed the beer from his hands. He was surprised and didn't know how to act. "You might be good looking but you're really fucking stupid," you barked at him before going back to the main room to dance a long with your friends. </p>
<p>Time goes by and your cell phone begins to vibrate. It was a text message from Hange. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Hange da leader</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'hi Y/N! sorry for the late text but we really need you on a mission :( one of the marley men are in the city and we need info..........so yu are gonna need to go to a club! understand?! talk to him and get info, anythang u can do! thank u Y/N! :))) btw here's the adress'</em>
</p>
<p>You stared at the location, it was one of Paradi's popular clubs. A lot of drugs went on there and most of the men went there just to get with women. You sighed and turned off your phone and placed your empty beer bottle onto the coffee table. You glanced around the room once more and left the basement, walking into the elevator to go upstairs. </p>
<p>You all lived in the huge mansion Erwin owned as it was dangerous to live in your own places after an incident that happened a year ago. The place was so big it was like a whole town, the hallways were huge and there were hundreds of rooms. Even though you all lived in the same house, you barely saw each other as it was that big and you all were busy with missions or meetings most of the time.</p>
<p>You step out the elevator and rush towards your room on the second floor. You open the huge doors and step into your dark room. All of the furniture was either black or grey with hints of brown from the wooden floor and green from the plants you had. It smelled of mint.</p>
<p> You walked towards your closet and picked something to wear. You went for a tight, sexy silk dark green dress with black heels and a black shoulder bag. You fixed your makeup and stared at yourself in the mirror turning and staring at your figure. The dress displayed your curves perfectly and you smiled at yourself before placing your Glock under your garter and leaving the room.</p>
<p>You stepped out and went back into the elevator heading to the garage. You took your car keys out of your bag and pressed the unlock button making your black Ferrari beep. You open the car door and step in and look into the rear-view mirror before starting the car and driving off.</p>
<p>The car revs and you turn the lights on, leaving the underground basement to the outside. You were about to step on the peddle before remembering to text Hange back. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">You</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'alr, alr hange im going im driving rn. ill let u know when im there. how does he look btw"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hange da leada</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'i think he has sorta of a blondish hair?? or brown......im not sure...hahah!.........its slick back...his name is Porky Galliard...Wait no, its Porco! silly me...ur name is on the list already so you can just tell them ur name. anyways you got this Y/N. dont let me down.'</em>
</p>
<p>You nod and respond with a thank you before putting your phone back into your bag. You drive towards the entrance were you are met with a security guard. You give him your ID and he scans it off before letting you go. </p>
<p>After a 15 minute drive you finally end up at the club and park your car at the underground parking and walk out. The club was huge, it had a huge symbol with the name 'Electra' at the front. The lights were purple and shone outside. There was a huge line full with all types of people. You walked towards the bouncer and told him your name, he checked the list and proceeded to open the door for you, letting you in. </p>
<p>The air smelled of sweat, sex, drugs and alcohol, a very natural smell to you. You looked around the bustling bodies dancing on the floor before bringing your attention to the bar. You already had 2 beers but it took you a lot to get drunk, you walked over to the bar and ordered a martini.</p>
<p>Waiting patiently, you feel a figure next to you. "What's a beautiful girl like you all alone," you felt their eyes all over your body.</p>
<p>You were about to tell them to fuck off before you met their eyes. It was the man Hange talked about, Porco Galliard. You bit your lip and looked him up and down before shaking his hand. He was very good looking, he wore a proper black suit, his hair was pushed back just like Hange said. "I'm Dianna," you smiled at him. You made up a fake name just in case he knew who you were. </p>
<p>"Porco," he chuckled back. He ordered scotch for the bar and sat next to you, trying to start up a conversation. He asked questions like how old you were, what you did for a living. Of course you had to lie about some stuff. He seemed like a good guy, despite being a Marleyan.</p>
<p>You remembered your mission and smiled at him. "You know, this place is crowded, I got a private room up there, you can come if you want," he smirked, pointing at the upstairs area of the club. </p>
<p>You nodded at him and he held your hand while talking you upstairs. The room really was private, nobody else was inside. You could still hear the club music and the lights were a dark purple.</p>
<p>He sat down a patted the seat next to him, signaling you to sit. You sat next to him and leaned your body towards him.</p>
<p>"So, what do you do for a living," you giggled trying to act innocent so he would buy into your act. "I work for the Marleyan mafia," he says staring at you to get your reaction. You didn't know how he would've responded and it took you by surprise. Your reaction was real, your eyes were wide and you stuttered your words. "A surpirse? Yeah," he laughed. "Pretty dangerous, I don't think a girl like you would like that type of stuff."</p>
<p>"I like danger," you purred, staring into his eyes. </p>
<p>He gives you a 'oh really?' look and you nod. "I'm on business in Paradis to find out where the next shipment is gonna be, we're gonna plan an attack on them," he chuckled. You widened your eyes, shocked by what he said.</p>
<p> "Why did he just tell me all of that? I'm a stranger," you thought to yourself.</p>
<p> He saw you shocked and answered your question for you. "Wondering why I told you? You know, I felt a connection with you when I saw you at that bar. I wouldn't mind keeping you around if you'd please me," he smirked, licking his lips. You giggled, staring deep into his eyes before climbing on top of him. You caught him by surprise when you kissed him, tongue and all. You felt a smirk on his lips before pulling away, leaving his mouth. </p>
<p>"Ah, ah, ah. You're just here on business right? This isn't very<em> business appropriate</em> Porco," you teased, trailing your finger down his lips.</p>
<p>"Who said meeting a sexy woman and fucking the shit out of her wasn't business?" he blurted out, grabbing your neck before placing harsh kisses onto your lips.</p>
<p>You were dumbstruck by his reaction, never would you think this would happen, but you didn't want to pull away. You fell into his trance, mesmerized by everything about him. You slowly grinded into his lap, earning a moan for him. </p>
<p>"You live around here right?" he asked, you nodded slightly not pulling away from the kiss. "You know these streets better than any of my crew, why don't you meet with us, you could give us some info?"</p>
<p>You smirked and smiled innocently at him before continuing to kiss him. The plan was working, he was going to tell me everything. When he was drunk he just said anything. "Were meeting at Rose lane, in the abandoned building at the corner tomorrow at 8PM, be there," he said giving you a stern look.</p>
<p>You smiled at him once again before moaning into his mouth from the pressure on your crotch. You dress was lifting itself up, it was above your hips revealing your (f/c) lace panties. "God, I can feel how wet you," he groaned, moving towards your neck and placing dark hickies everywhere. </p>
<p>Just then, the door barges open. "Porco Galliard, nice to meet ya," Hange shouted, pointing her gun at him. She wore her black eye patch with a long black trench coat and boots with a gun in her hand.  Behind her was Levi, Jean, Connie, Annie and a few other people.</p>
<p>You get off of Porco and pull your dress down and pick your bag up from the couch, walking towards Hange and the rest. "Tomorrow, 8PM corner of Rose lane in the abandoned," you stated to group. </p>
<p>You walk behind the group while they restrain Porco in handcuffs and knock him out. "Good job L/N, I knew we could count on you," Hange smiled reassuringly. </p>
<p>"God do you always have to fuck on the mission?" Jean asked, clearly annoyed he wasn't the one you were sitting on.</p>
<p>"I can't help it that all the men and women fall for me. Mad that whenever we're on a mission we don't fuck?" you barked back, giving him sarcastic puppy eyes. Jean smirks and walks past you, whispering into your ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wouldn't mind."</em>
</p>
<p>You bit your lip, feeling a heart beat down there when you press your thighs together. "You okay Y/N?" Historia asks, while Mikasa gives you a look concerned look.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," you responded back.</p>
<p>"Y/N, call Erwin. Tell him we got him," Levi ordered. And with that you were all out the club, driving back to the estate.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another mission, but something goes wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have this book on wattpad too for anyone who wants to read it on there anyways yeah enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groan into your pillow as you're awaken by the warm sun shining on your face. You forget what happened last night, once you drove home you blocked all the noise out and just walked up towards your room and fell into your bed; falling asleep just like that.</p>
<p>You rubbed your eyes, noticing you still had your makeup on. It was smudged all over your face, black marks here, red marks there. Your dress was hitched up all the way to your rib cage, revealing your legs and panties.</p>
<p>You groaned one last time and rolled out of bed, sluggishly walking to your bathroom. Your turned the shower on, putting the water on hot. You slipped the dress down and unclasped your bra and slid your panties down. You stepped into the burning water, not phased by the blazing temperature.</p>
<p>You caressed your body slowly, moving your hands up and down every curve, resisting the urge to pleasure yourself in the shower. You washed your hair and put conditioner, slowly massaging your scalp with the shampoo. You soaped your body and used a loofah to scrub your body perfectly clean.</p>
<p>Once you were done, you stepped out of the steaming shower and walked back into your room to find your towels.</p>
<p>"Ayo Y/N-" Jean grumbled.</p>
<p>"No, don't fucking open the door I'm changing," you growled, throwing your towel onto yourself, covering the front of your body.</p>
<p>"That's a good reason for me to come in," he chuckled softly turning the handle.</p>
<p>You ran up the door and clicked the lock just in time so he couldn't open the door. He tried to open the door but it was no use. You made an 'oops' sound towards the door and you heard Jean mutter under his breath before turning to leave.</p>
<p>You smirked and opened the doors to your walk in closet. You picked a pair of baggy low waist jeans, a white thong and a white black crop-top.  You pulled the thong up to reveal it above your jeans. You put on lip gloss and mascara and stare at yourself in the mirror. You grab your phone and cigarettes along with your Air pods before playing 'I &lt;3 My Choppa' by Tay-K and unlocking your door and heading down to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Mornin'," you announced, walking into the kitchen where everyone sat eating and talking. Everyone replies with a 'good morning' before going back to eating. You walk towards the fridge, peeking in to grab a bottle of apple juice.</p>
<p>"Wanna eat?" Connie asks, staring at your apple juice. "I'm good Connie, thanks though. By the way, where's Porco?" You ask, raising your eyebrows. "2nd basement, confinement 4," Levi retorts. </p>
<p>Everyone was laughing and shouting, Sasha grabbed all the food from the table while Mikasa tried to hide it from her. Eren and Jean seemed to be arguing about something while Connie cooked up more food. Levi sat at the top of the table drinking his tea while Hange tried to talk to him about something stupid. Erwin joined in on every conversation, engaging with his team of hard workers. You sigh and grab an apple before heading down to the basement.</p>
<p>"Hey Y/N, do you want help with Porco? I'm good at asking questions," Historia beamed, coming from the hallway into the kitchen. Connie looks up at his phone, laughing at Historia. "You think Y/N asks questions?" He blurted out. "God, she's violent down there," he chuckles. Historia tilted her head and looked the others wondering if it's true. "Last time we caught one of them she tortured the hell out of the poor guy, had him crying for his momma, she's a real beast," Hange nodded. Historia shuddered and walked to sit down beside Sasha telling you she'll stay here.</p>
<p>You walk out the kitchen and into the hallways towards the elevator to the 2nd basement. The elevator opened and you pressed the button, placing your thumb on it so it would scan your finger print. It accepts you and you walk out into the dark hallway until you reach confinement 4.</p>
<p>You open the door and find Porco sitting with in front of you, his hands were tied onto the sides of a chair, so were his legs. He eyes were covered by a blindfold and he was left with his white button shirt slightly open and his black pants.</p>
<p>You untied his blindfold, staring into his eyes. "Well Mr. Galliard. Let's make this simple, tell us all the info on Marley and ill decide whether I want to kill you or not, or don't tell us and I'll torture you so bad you'll be crying out for your mommy."</p>
<p>Porco stared at you, his dark eyes staring into your soul, no expression. "You think I'm going to fucking tell you? In your dreams whore," he roared, spitting at you.</p>
<p>You laughed lowly, tilted your head down, batting your eyelashes for him. "You don't wanna behave? Fine." You ran towards him, relentlessly punching him in the face multiple times.</p>
<p>You grabbed him by the hair and pulled on it, causing him to gasp. His face was coated with blood and his eye was black. You place your face next to his, your eyes locking. "Still nothing? I'll admit I was going a bit easy..." you sneered, pulling his head back, causing him to hurt his neck.</p>
<p>You sighed and walked over to the table at the corner of the room where a toolbox laid. You picked it up and grabbed a chair, sitting opposite of Porco. You reached down into the tool box and found a drill.</p>
<p>You took it out and admired it before showing it to Porco. He looked away, ignoring you. You rolled your eyes and revved it a few times, catching the mans attention. You place the tip of the drill above his hand, and lift your head up to stare him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"You gonna tell me anything?" I asked, slowly losing my patience.</p>
<p>"I'm not telling you shit, stupid Eldian," he yelled.</p>
<p>You sigh once more and shrug your shoulders, drilling into the middle of his hand as his yells fill the room.</p>
<p>"What are the Marleyan mafia planning," you questioned.</p>
<p>He remained silent, breathing heavily due to the massive amount of pain as the the drill stayed in his hand. You drilled his other hand into the wooden chair, causing his to scream cries.</p>
<p>"You're the devil," he scoffed, tears slowly running down his face.</p>
<p>"Oh I know. God you're really fucking stubborn, this is no fun," you pout, making puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>You grabbed a small knife from your jean pocket and showed it to Porco. "Alright last fucking questions or else I'll rip those stupid ass eyes out of their fucking sockets," you barked, your patience running out.</p>
<p>He stared at you unphased, like he wasn't paying attention. You mutter to yourself before cutting off two of his fingers on his already damaged hands.</p>
<p>"FUCK BITCH, FINE I'LL TALK," he cried, as more blood ran across his hand. Holes and blood covered his hands, his face poured of blood from your beating. You lifted his chin in your hands and tilted his face up towards yours. He could feel your hot breath against his cheek. You saw tears brim his eyes, but he held them back quietly, trying to stand his ground. But he was tied up, helpless while you stood, torturing him. His lip was bruised and he has a black eye, you went easy on him a bit because you knew he was a higher up, meaning he has more info.</p>
<p>You cover your mouth, trying to stop yourself from laughing at his pain.</p>
<p>No you weren't crazy, you enjoyed seeing all the Marleyan's you tortured scream and cry. You decided it was their faith for everything they did to oppress your ancestors. You wiped the blood on your white shirt away, creating a large stain.</p>
<p>You pull out a cigarette from your back pocket and light one, offering Porco one but he rejects. You take a few drags of the cigarette before sitting back down on the chair opposite of Porco.</p>
<p>"Alright, what you got," you smirked at him, pleased that he gave in. This showed that he would betray his own just to be alive. "Fuck, we were going to steal and attack two of your shipments in 2 days," he huffed out, tired from the beating.</p>
<p>You sit there staring at him, unsatisfied with his answer. "Nothing else? Lame," you blurt out. "They haven't planned anything after that," he said, bowing his head down, looking into his lap.</p>
<p>You shake your head and roll your eyes, standing up from the chair. You take one last puff of your cigarette and press it to Porco's forehead, making his scream in agony.</p>
<p>"You were boring to torture," you sighed, and stared at him before opening the door of the confinement and leaving.</p>
<p>You nod to the security guard standing in the hallway before reaching the elevator and pressing the button to the main floor. You hum your favorite song as the doors open and you walk out, looking around your surroundings and meet Levi in the kitchen, reading some book.</p>
<p>"Galliard gave in, two days time they'll be raiding our shipment," you report to him. He nods at you and waves his hand, dismissing you.</p>
<p>You lift your hands above your head and begin to stretch as you walk towards your room. You open the door to your room and take your blood stained clothes off, putting them in your laundry basket before putting on a pair of sweatpants and white t-shirt.</p>
<p>You go under the covers of your king size bed and scroll through Instagram, looking for something interesting before feeling the urge to pleasure yourself, but you shake the thought away.</p>
<p>You haven't had sex in a while, and by 'in a while', you haven't done it in a year; maybe more. You sighed and got out of bed before a text from the group chat pops up on your phone. 'Meeting in 10' it read. You rubbed your eyes and walked towards your mirror, fixing your hair into a low pony tail.</p>
<p>You stretched one last time and walked out the room, walking towards Erwin's office.</p>
<p>You opened the double doors to reveal the rest of the squad. You pulled a chair out and sat close to Jean, you were so close that your elbows touched, but he didn't notice. He wore a black tank top, displaying his biceps and his hard 8-pack. He wore grey sweats, air forces and a golden chain, complimenting his collar bone.</p>
<p>Usually you were always listening into the meetings, especially concerning Marley, but your mind was stuck on Jean sitting next to you. His hair was brushed and pushed back. You could smell is strong men's cologne. Whenever he talked his canines showed, his breath smelled minty. His neck tattoos really complimented his whole look.</p>
<p>The meeting edged on for about an hour or more before Erwin finally ended it, dismissing everyone. They all began to sit up from their seats and walk towards the exit. You stared at Jean, biting your lip, thinking about him and all the things he would do to you, but you sighed and shook any dirty thought from your head and walked out the room.</p>
<p>*** TIME SKIP TO 2 DAYS</p>
<p>You all geared up, ready for the attack Marley was planning against us. You all wore black clothing as to not look visible in the dark. You took your Glock 19 and rested it against your hip where you knife laid.</p>
<p>"Alright squad, you ready? Same plan as we discussed in the meeting. No bullshit, Kill any Marleyan you see, if there are any higher ups, knock them out and restrain them. Got it?" Hange spoke, she was carefree and bubbly, but whenever it came to important missions she was very serious, it intimated you all how fast her moods could change.</p>
<p>Everyone was assigned a partner. Eren with Sasha, Mikasa with Connie, Levi with Hange, Armin with Ymir, Annie with Historia and the rest of the guards assigned to your mission, leaving you and Jean as partners.</p>
<p>You looked towards his direction, a smirk plastered on his face, his tongue moving around his cheek. You shake your head before walking towards the cars which each group were assigned.</p>
<p>You were assigned a black-bullet proof Landrover, you couldn't see anything through the windows from the outside, there was so much space inside, you could fit at least 6 people inside.</p>
<p>"Alright princess, let's get moving," he teased, getting into the drivers seat and turning the car on. You smiled and bit your lip, glancing at Jean driving to the port before shaking your head and staring at the road.</p>
<p>You arrived at your destination about 30 minutes away from the estate, everyone was givin a significant parking space away from each other to not draw suspicion towards all the cars near the shipment.</p>
<p>"Alright, you ready L/N?" Jean smirked, locking eyes with you. He wore a black fedora with a black trench coat over his black uniform. "Mhm, try not to get killed by the way Jeanboy," you smile, teasing him a bit.</p>
<p>"Worrying about me L/N? How sweet," he chuckled, turning away to look in front of us. We both waited for the signal to leave the car and into the shipment, but it never came.</p>
<p>"Are they okay?" you ask, feeling like somethings gone wrong.</p>
<p>"Stay calm, they would've at least pressed the mic, signaling trouble-" But Jean was cut of by Hange screaming into our ear pieces.</p>
<p>"Y/N, JEAN, ZEKE AND PIECK ARE COMING TOWARDS YOU WITH SOILDERS, THEY DON'T KNOW YOU'RE THERE, I DON'T THINK. FUCK I GOT TO GO-" and Hange's mic turned off, leaving you and Jean shocked.</p>
<p>Jean fixes himself and cocks his gun. "Time to go in," he grinned, opening the door of the door of the jeep. You followed his lead and grabbed your gun, exiting the vehicle swiftly.</p>
<p>The street was dark and deserted, not a single car in sight. Jean signaled you to go to the opposite side of the small street and hide behind the corner, waiting if they would ambush you.</p>
<p>Someone must've told them something about the plan because they came running to the car, searching for you and Jean. You wondered how the rest of your squad were. We're they hurt? Injured? Dead? You needed to know.</p>
<p>Zeke talked to some soldiers before they dispatched, searching the area.</p>
<p>Zeke was an intelligent man, he's planned many attack on Paradis, but you always find some way to attack before they do, but not always.</p>
<p>You hid behind a garbage bin in an alleyway, holding your knife in your hand waiting for someone to pass by.</p>
<p>Two soldiers walk into the alley where you were hiding, checking by everything and knocking stuff down before you jump up behind them, covering their mouths with your two hands and pulling them into the darkness at the back of the alley. You slit one of their throats and dig a knife into the others, making them drop dead. You smile to yourself, wiping the blood of your face.</p>
<p>You exit the alleyway and make your way to the corner, trying to scout any soldiers out. Suddenly a man comes towards your area and you bring him in, pulling him towards you, punching him in the face before slashing him in the neck and leg. Just as you finished with the man, a woman came up, screaming for help and telling everyone you were here.</p>
<p>"Oh, for fucks sake," you sigh, and stab her in the chest making her stumble back and bleed out to, what looked like; her death. You wiped the sweat off your forehead and ran out the corner, hiding behind anything that would hide you, trying to make yourself invisible.</p>
<p>You rolled down, crouching behind a letter box. You had the view of everyone on the street, there was about 15 people including Zeke and Pieck. You quietly made your way across the street, killing another two soldiers by stabbing them. Blood filled your hands, you wiped it off and continued to work your way to try and find Jean.</p>
<p>Jean was perked up and against a wall, his neck tilting back, displaying his perfectly chiseled jaw-line. "Hey stranger," you whispered, waving at him. He gives you a small smile before diverting his attention towards Pieck, who was near the car while Zeke was on the other side who seemed to be talking on the phone.</p>
<p>"I'll get her, you get the soldiers and Zeke," you asserted, he nodded and you proceeded to tiptoe towards her, lurking in the shadows, swiftly closing the distance between you and Pieck. You take a deep breath before grabbing two guns from your belt and prepare yourself for attacking.</p>
<p>You made your way to the car, you were right behind her. Your back was against the car and your head turned towards your target. You grabbed the shuriken from your waist and threw it at her, hitting her right in the leg, causing her to yelp in pain. You turn back around, hiding yourself from her before ambushing her with a kick to the stomach. She pulls the shuriken out of her wounded leg and aims it at your face, but you dodge it effortlessly.</p>
<p>"Can't even throw at a simple target? God, you Marleyan's can't do shit," you mocked, rolling your eyes before roundhouse kicking her in the face, but she blocks it with her elbow, throwing your leg back and jabbing you in the ribs, making you fall back a bit.</p>
<p>Pieck smiles at you before shouting "Guards!" grabbing all their attention, diverting to you. They stormed towards you, trying to kill you in every way possible, but they all missed.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes and quickly stab Pieck in the stomach, making her fall back from pain and shock. You run towards the guards one by one, knocking them out. You bend down to avoid the woman's jab she threw at you and stabbed her in the inner thigh, making her wail in pain.</p>
<p>You turn around and four men, circling you like you were their prey before Jean came up behind them, stabbing their necks, and shooting two of them. You nod at him and you both return to killing each and every one of the guards.</p>
<p>After eliminating the last one after you, you advert your attention back to Pieck who tried to escape, running as fast as she could while clutching the wound on her stomach.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah ah," you cooed, before running after her, but it was too late. She was grabbed into a black BMW, by a man who raced into the scene out of nowhere. Your face drops.</p>
<p>"Where the fuck is Zeke?" You ask Jean, shouting at the top of your lungs.</p>
<p>"He's wounded, I shot him in the knees, he's over-" but he stops mid-sentence, a guard coming from the side of him and slashing his uniform, making his chest and stomach bleed.</p>
<p>"Jean!" You cried, shooting the guard in the middle of head without hesitation. You run towards him, trying to help him but he brushes you off telling you to not worry.</p>
<p>"Fuck Y/N, ignore me. Pieck and Zeke got away, what the fuck do we do," he sighs. You stare behind him, the trails of dead bodies left pools of blood covering the streets.</p>
<p>You press the button behind your ear piece and speak into it. "Pieck and Zeke escaped, I repeat Pieck and Zeke escaped. Jean is wounded, is the situation okay over there?" You ask.</p>
<p>"It's good at west," Armin reported. Eren, Historia , Connie, and Levi all report clear.</p>
<p>"The shipment is secure, I'll call Erwin asking for a body crew, Hange and I will scope out the area one last time. You are all free to go," he retorts, and the speaker goes silent.</p>
<p>You rush to the drivers seat of the bullet wrecked Jeep while Jean goes to the passenger seat. "Hand in there, Jeanboy," you whisper, before stepping on it and race back towards the estate.</p>
<p>You arrive at the estate leaving the wrecked car in the drive way in front of the house before rushing inside, shouting for a doctor.</p>
<p>"Y/N I'm fine, I can patch it up myself," Jean says, but you knew he wasn't by the way he clutched the wound in pain.</p>
<p>A doctor appears and you watch as he rushes Jean towards the infirmary to patch him up. You untie your hair from your pony tail and ruffle your hair, feeling exhausted from how tight it was. You saunter towards your room upstairs and take your clothes off before throwing them on the floor and rushing to take a shower.</p>
<p>You finish showering after about an hour of sitting down on the tiled floor and dry your hair before putting on an oversized Harvard sweater and black short shorts. You throw your hair up into a loose ponytail and throw on a pair of shoes before walking out towards the laundry room.</p>
<p>You throw your bloody uniform in your washing basket labeled 'blood' and walked out, stretching your hands over your head.</p>
<p>You sighed and walked towards Jean room, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Jean?" you ask, waiting patiently for his response but no answer. You wait for a few seconds more before sighing once more and turning away until Jean responds. "I'm in the bathroom, come in," he answered.</p>
<p>You opened the door quietly and closed it behind you, walking into Jeans room. It was quite similar to yours, but LED lights covered the walls, turning the room a dark red. You made your way towards Jean bathroom and knocked once more on the door and he responded again with a 'come in'.</p>
<p>You saw Jean standing in front of the mirror, fixing the bandage covering his chest and abs. His hair was wet and he has on grey sweatpants. He saw you in the mirror and smiled, you couldn't help but smile back, staring at his god-like figure</p>
<p>"The bitch got you bad right?" you asked, knowing you were right.</p>
<p>He chuckles before nodding at you in the mirror, struggling with his bandage.</p>
<p>"Here let me help," you said calmly, walking towards him and placing your hands on his chest. You pulled the bandage slightly tighter to tie it around the other end. He gritted his jaw from the pressure placed on his wound and you apologized immediately, but he said it was okay, smiling down at you.</p>
<p>You finished fixing his bandage, staying still towards his chest. You didn't know whether you should move or stay in place, you couldn't think. You place the palm of your hand towards his heart, keeping it there. He looked down at you questioning what you were doing before you wrapped him in a soft hug.</p>
<p>He hugged you back almost immediately, savoring the moment. You place your hand next to his jawline, slowly caressing it when he goes down for kiss.</p>
<p>You freeze, dumbstruck with what was happening before you kissed him back passionately. The kiss quickened up its pace as his tongue met yours. His tongue caressed yours, moving slowly and he pulled you closer towards his body. His hands trailed down your body, tracing every single curve. His lips left yours, moving them towards your jawline, placing small kisses until he reached your neck, sucking on it. You let out a small moan from the feeling of his warm mouth touch your neck.</p>
<p>"Fuck this," he said as he pushed your body towards the edge of the sink counter. His veiny hands reached the waist band of your shorts, before he went any further he stopped, looking into your eyes and asked for your consent. You nodded and mouthed a yes before he continued. He pulled your shorts down, leaving you in your panties. He slipped his hands inside, making you shudder. He licked his fingers, circling your clit with his finger, making you gasp with pleasure when he places another finger inside your entrance.</p>
<p>He thrusted his fingers a few times before lowering his body down. He grabbed your thighs roughly and dipped his head in between your legs, licking you through you underwear before he slipped them off, throwing them to the side. He lifted one of your legs above his shoulder as he began to lick your folds, causing you to moan with pleasure. "Fuck," Jean moaned, sending vibrations into your body as he stuck his tongue inside you while his fingers curled, hitting your g-spot.</p>
<p>You tightened your grip around his shoulders and sandwiched his face in between his face as he didn't mind. "Fuck Jean, I'm gonna-" you moan as you cum, but he covers your mouth, lifting his head back up to you and removing his fingers from your soaked entrance.</p>
<p>"Look at the mess you made," he showed you, your cum all over his fingers and his mouth, but you looked away embarrassed. He grabbed you by your face and made you look at him as he sucked on his fingers and wiped his mouth, licking up the mess you made. "You taste so fucking good," he muttered before grabbing your head and pushing you down.</p>
<p>"What-" you stare at him, he looked so fucking sexy above you. A strand of his wet hair fell across his forehead and you admired how great he looked.</p>
<p>"You never asked me if you could cum princess," he teased you, before pushing your head towards his sweatpants. You could see his imprint under his sweatpants before you pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his massive hard-on. It sprung out making you gasp quietly at the length and thickness of it, it was huge.</p>
<p>You grabbed his dick, wrapping your hands around it, your hands didn't even wrap around it fully. You licked the tip ever so slightly, tasting his precum, making he moan loudly before you take him fully in your mouth.</p>
<p>"You're so fucking hot," he moaned, grabbing pony tail and pushing your head in. You moaned as you started deep throating him faster, you're curled your toes to stop your gag reflex from acting up.</p>
<p>Tears began to swell up in your eyes as he face fucked you, your gag reflex barely fighting back. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he said, before releasing into your mouth and caressing your face softly as you opened your mouth, showing him the inside before swallowing. "So fucking sexy," he whispered, biting his lip at you, bringing you back up to him before he swiftly lifted you up to the sink counter.</p>
<p>You gasped as the cold marble hit your bare ass. Jean supported your back as you slipped your sweatshirt off and unclasped your bra, dropping it to the floor. He stared at your hard nipples, placing harsh kisses onto your cleavage. His eyes were full with lust and passion. You never knew you needed this so bad. He sucked on your breast and played with the other one with his hand, before slamming into you, making you scream his name. "Fuck Jean!" you gasped, digging you nails into his back as he thrusted mercilessly into your tight pussy.</p>
<p>You're legs shook uncontrollably, until he removed his hand from your breast, keeping your thighs still. He thrusted a few more times before flipping you around. You were staring at yourself in the mirror while Jean was behind you, giving you back shots.</p>
<p>You back arched, moaning his name, not caring if anyone heard you. He spanked your ass multiple times before grabbing your neck with his free hand, choking you and making you stare at yourself in the mirror.</p>
<p>"You're my fucking whore. You got that? You're such a dirty slut for me, who knew you were hiding this from me for so long," he grunted, moving your hair away from your neck, placing dark hickies everywhere, trailing down from your back to neck.</p>
<p>You were on the edge of cumming again, tears brimmed your eyes but he cleaned them away. "Sh, don't cry princess," he said softly, pushing your head back where he could kiss your lips. You moaned into his mouth caressing each others tongues. He stopped spanking your ass and went down to your pussy where he pressed down onto your clit, rubbing it softly. You arch your back, making him mutter curses under his breath.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna cum," you whisper, grabbing onto the counter top from the pleasure he was giving you, you didn't know if you were going to be able to walk tomorrow.</p>
<p>"Louder, I can't here you," he teased, grabbing you by the throat and pulling your hair back so that he made eye contact with you. </p>
<p>"I'm going to cum Jean," you moaned out loud, it was loud enough for everyone to hear from the hallways. He smirked at you and released his grip around your neck and pressed your back down onto the sink counter while you cummed on his dick before he pulled out, pushing you down to your knees so he came in your mouth.</p>
<p>"You're so pretty when you're a mess," he praised, patting your head before he picked you and carried you towards his bed.</p>
<p>You're entire body ached with pleasure. You were no blushing virgin but you've never been fucked like that. Just thinking about it made you want to go for another round but you wanted to walk tomorrow, it's not like you would be able to after one round anyways.</p>
<p>He pulled the blanket over you and held you tight, giving you tiny kisses on your hand. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asked gently, patting your head softly while you nodded. He smiled to you and went back to the bathroom to clean up any mess and returned back with a cup of water, handing it to you. He jumped into the bed, hovering over you before rolling over to your side where he cuddled you. You tried to stay awake but it was no use. You soon fell asleep in his arms, his warmth hugging you.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>